Twisted
by UserOminous
Summary: The great Cybertronian war is over. The Deceptions have emerged victorious. The Primes are dead and Megatron rules the galaxy. Now, he's hunting down every last Autobot left. One Autobot finds refuge on Earth; a planet located on the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Tormented by the war and its gruesome flashbacks, he knows he can't go back... at least.. not without any help first.


**Prologue**

All he could see was black. Pitch black.

He was weak and cold. He was a shriveled husk. A mindless tool. A lost cause.

He wandered aimlessly through the dark.

Something caught his attention. A white ball. In the distance.

 _What's that? A light?_

He stepped toward it. It was beautiful.

The light was small, but it seemed to grow steadily.

In the light's trance, he drew closer.

He reached out for it.

He was welcomed and engulfed by the light. There's a tingly sensation. _Is... is this hope?_

He felt strong and warm. He becomes a built warrior. A heroic beacon. An inspiration. A...

He was suddenly struck with pain. The light attacks him.

 _Why?_ He asks the light.

The light strikes him down.

He scrambles and runs. Runs away. The light chases him.

Cradling his injuries, he returns back into the darkness, but it's toxic depths are unforgiving.

The blackness lashes out at him and forces him to run away again.

He stops before the light wall, now trapped between the black and the white.

 _Please, let me back in!_ He pleads to the light.

The light sends him away.

He now is lost. He's nothing. There's no black. There's no white. He's... gray.

There's nothing he can do but only watch- watch as the light and dark battle to the death.

The light is strong and begins with the upper hand, but the dark regroups and attacks with a stronger force.

The light falters and shrinks as the dark pushes in.

 _No!_ He cries from the sidelines.

The dark swirls around the light vigorously. The light tries to fight back, but it knows the battle is lost.

He runs to the light. Pushing past the darkness, he comes to the light's side.

Tears fall as he sees the light is dying.

 _Don't go._ He holds the light close.

The light comforts him.

 _Please... we can't go on without you.. we need you... I need you._

The light is quiet.

 _I'm so sorry, I should have been there..._

The light looks at him apologetically before giving him his own small, spark of light.

 _No.._ He looks down at what the light gave him. _I can't._

Whispering its final words, the light then finally dies in his arms.

"You're their light now, Zircon. Lead them. Give them hope."

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Cameron!" A short, freckled-faced boy called through cupped hands," This is dangerous! You should get down!" Above him, another boy was scaling a cliff.

"Shut the hell up Sam- I'm concentrating!" The taller, more-well-built teenager snapped back. Cameron looked above himself, he only had a few more feet before he'd reach the top. Spotting a gripping spot, Cam tested its strength before clamping onto it with his full weight.

Cam claimed the title of Sam's bigger brother, but in reality, the boys were twins. Cameron's dirty-blonde, long, shaggy hair was kept out of his face with a cap that read hunting.

Sam anxiously paced back and forth as he watched cam scale the stone wall. Nervously, he pulled out a rubric's cube from his pocket and began fiddling with it. The cliff Cam scaled wasn't huge, but it wasn't child's play either. Sam estimated it to be around twenty feet tall- a size that certainly could kill if one fell. What made things worse, was that the two were located deep in the Alaskan forest. Around them, tall pines stood and on the horizon were snow capped mountains. Civilization was miles away and Sam knew if something happened to his brother, they'd be in trouble.

Sam, even though being the older, twin brother, was a small kid for his age and his brother took advantage of it on countless occasions. Nevertheless, he always continued to save his brother whenever he got in danger. Sometimes, he could be diplomatic with his brother, which only worked if it was before Cam set his mind on something; and when Cam set his mind of something, convincing him otherwise was impossible.

Sam had sandy, short, groomed hair. His freckly face and a small button nose perched a pair glasses on top. His eyes almost matched the green, army pants he wore, but were an unusually light hazel color. Sam had wrapped his light-weight rain jacket around his waist, exposing the science shirt he wore underneath. Sam's boots matched his brother's, although they looked too big compared to his skinny legs.

To anyone, the brothers seemed like polar opposites to each other. Cam was well involved with adventures and getting dirty, while Sam preferred to stay indoors and read a book. The brothers fought a lot, but somehow they still admired each other with brotherly love.

As Cam finally pulled himself over the top of the cliff, Sam let out a sigh of relief.

Cameron immediately jumped to his feet and began cheering," I told you I could do it! Woo!" The mountains and woods around them echoed back Cam's victory.

Shivering as an icy wind blew by, Sam muttered underneath his breath, "I didn't doubt you could do it." Slipping his jacket on he replied "Let's _go!_ I wanna go home!"

Suddenly Cam stopped his cheering and cocked his head," Sam do you hear that?"

Sam didn't have time to ask what before a gigantic, screeching plane shot over the woods behind Cam. The plane over the cliff, then Sam and crashed through the trees behind him. Screaming, Sam fell to the ground and laced his hands behind his head for protection. The plane continued its course through the woods, snapping trees like twigs as it plowed through them. Finally, the dirt pile it gathered, had forced it to come to a skidding halt.

Speechless at what unfolded before him, Sam slowly picked himself up. Shaken, he quickly realized the plane had flown through where Cam once stood. "C-cam?" He said with a trembling voice. When no one replied, he feared for the worst, "Cam!... Cam!... Cameron!" Hysterically Sam called his brother's name. _'Oh my God!' Sam_ thought,' _Is he dead?'_

"I-I'm okay," said a voice that sounded like symphonies to his ears.

Sam let out a sigh of relief ' _Thank God!.'_ His thankfulness didn't last long, as it had quickly turned into anger," What happened Cam?! I thought you were dead!"

When the plane had zoomed over him, Cam had instinctively dropped to the ground and narrowly avoided being decapitated by the plane's wing. Cameron would have told Sam that, but the event had left him speechless. As near-death-shock began to fade away, he stood up and scaled back down the wall.

When Cam finally touched the ground Sam immediately ran over and hugged his brother," I thought you were dead!" He sobbed.

"I- I'm just a little shaken," Cam replied as color returned to his pale face. After a second of silence, the taller one of the two finally noticed his brother was latched onto his waist. "Get off me!" Cam cried with a shove that sent Sam falling backward onto his butt.

Sammy, surprised, looked up to see his brother scowling down at him. A smile from Sam showed that he recognized his brother's behavior. "I'm just glad you're okay," he chirped happily.

* * *

 _...Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

The robot groaned weakly. Cracking open an optic, he saw that it was dark apart from the red light that flashed in sync with the noise it emitted. Feeling a wave of dizziness hit him, the mech finally noticed he was hanging upside down with his arms dangling above him. Looking down (or up if you considered an upright person's point of view) he saw he was tightly secured in his pilot seat.

"Glad to see my legs are where I left them," he lamely joked.

Using the occasional red light as his source for vision, the mech concluded that he, indeed, had crashed his ship. His cockpit had multiple identifiable fractures and broken beams.

"Scrap." He said," They'll catch up to me in no time if I can't get back into the air soon." He quickly reached his ups up to unbuckle himself from his straps but screamed when he felt a sharp stab in his waist. Peering up at his waist he found a sharp piece of metal lodged between his armor plates.

"Great fragging Primus!" He swore," Who the frag designed this scrappy ship!?"

After a few clicks of swearing to Primus, the mech felt something drip onto his neck. Lifting his head he saw the energon that had leaked out of his wound, had created a large stain.

After making an impropriate gesture, the mech knew he had to do something before he'd bleed out. _I either should unbuckle myself first or pull the scrap out._ Mulling it over, he finally chose the ladder.

With rhythmic breathing, he prepared himself and with a sudden curl up, the mech swiftly yanked the metal out. Crying out in pain, the mech chucked the stupid inconvenience across the cockpit.

The energon was gushing out of his wound now and a wave of dizziness struck the bot.

 _Hanging upside down is letting the_ _energon leak out faster!_ He realized. _I have to unbuckle myself before I faint and bleed to death!_ He reached up towards his release button. Just grazing the surface, the Cybertronian strained to press the button. _Come on! Just a little more!_ Time was running out and the more he spent it, the more energon he lost.

Suddenly, a click was heard and the mech dropped to the floor in a heap. Breathing heavily, the bot chuckled to himself. _Of all the close encounters I've been through, getting nearly killed by a buckle is certainly the most ridiculous..._ The mech's train of thought was lost and his vision blurred. Finally, darkness swallowed him whole and his head hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

After Cam yelled at his brother for smiling, the two bickered back and forth for a bit.

"...I have the freedom to smile if I _want_ to Cameron!"

"Freedom my ass! When I'm here-"

"Wait!" Sam shouted, stopping Cam in mid sentence.

"Hey, I was winning!" Cameron frowned, treating their argument as if were a game.

Sam scrunched up his nose in disgust," I was the one winning Cam, you just kept spitting in my face with your foul language."

Cameron crossed his arms, which were itching to hit his brother over the head. Reluctantly he kept it to himself, knowing that Sam would say, 'violence shows that your weak' or something stupid like that. "Well, what is it?" Cam asked," Why did you stop my turn- which is against the rules!" Cam didn't usually show it, but he admired his brother's diplomatic way of handling things... but only a little.

Remembering that he had set up rules for all their arguments a while back, Sam pushed that fact aside and pointed at the wreckage in the distance," The airplane!" he stated as if it were obvious.

"What about it?"

Sam rolled his eyes, his brother could be such a dork sometimes," People could be in there and they need help!"

"Oh." Cameron furrowed his eyebrows, _man I hate it when I act stupid around Sam_ , he thought to himself. When the tall teenager looked up again, he saw Sam already walking to the wreckage. Angry that Sam was ahead of him, Cam jogged over to him. "What is it?" He asked when he found was squinting at the plane.

"Have you seen any plane like that before? I mean, it's huge!" Sam wondered.

Studying it himself, Cam noted that the ship, was pretty big," Maybe it's like a cargo plane or something, I dunno." The two walked in silence for a few minutes and as they drew closer, Cam's jaw dropped at how massive the thing was, "Holy Shi- What is this thing?"

Sam approached the wreck and placed a hand on the surface," What ever it is, Cam, it must have someone inside. We need to get them out before the fire spreads to the fuel tank," the boy gestured over to where the fire burned, which was on top of the plane.

"Yeah," Cam agreed," How do we get in?"

Sam pushed up his glasses, anyone could tell he was getting serious," The entryways that plane normally have, are on either side, but that must mean they've been compressed due to the plane crashing on the ground. In that case, we could try to enter through the front where the pilot seat is located because pilot seats have big windows and the window must've shattered on impact, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Sam lead Cam to the front where they found that buried in tons of dirt, was the nose of the plane- including the pilot's window.

"Now what?" Cameron asked, but saw his brother, head hanging, was deep in thought.

"Interesting.." the boy mused.

'This is getting annoying,' Cam thought and decided he'd ditch his brother.

"I've got it!" Sam snapped his fingers as if a light bulb appeared over his head," All we need to do is... Cam? Cam?" The boy spun around to find his brother was nowhere to be found," Oh no..." he groaned.

"Sammy up here!"

Looking up, Sam saw his brother waving to him from atop the plane.

"I found a hole I can squeeze into! I'll go in to check it out!"

"Cam, wait!" Sam called, but his brother was gone. Sam assumed the ship was some sort of cargo ship, but in reality, he'd never seen anything like it before. There was no insignia from what he could tell, so for all he knew, it could've been some Russian fighter that carried Hydrogen bombs.

"Please be careful," Sam pleaded with no ears around to hear him.

A minute passed by and the boy found an uprooted pine tree to sit on and wait. As more time passed, Sam began to nervously hum to himself; it had gotten awfully quiet without anyone around. Examining the plane, he noticed the fires had already dwindled into tiny flames and were extinguished. _Well that's one less thing to worry about... But still..._ Sam couldn't help but feel something was... out of place with the plane... it was so oddly shaped... almost as if it were from somewhere outside of Earth...

Suddenly, a scream echoed out from inside the aircraft. It was Cameron.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this far and** **I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Twisted!**

 **But where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet!**

 **My name is, UserOminous (you can just call me UO or Omen if you'd like), and I can't wait to get started on this** **story.**

 **Please leave your constructive criticism- I would love that!**

 **How do you like my twins, Sam and Cam?** **I wonder what that prologue was about?** **And where exactly did that come plane from?**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading Twisted: chapter one!**

 **Word count: 2,569**


End file.
